


Trading data in the afterglow

by Aoida_blue



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Jason finds this needlessly hilarious, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Tim's still a little bit of a stalker, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been hot, steamy, sweaty sex and Jason wanted nothing more than to press his lips against the shell of Kori's ear, and pat the exposed side Roy was presenting, and stay curled next to them for hours. </p><p>Jason never got what he wanted.</p><p>(Meanwhile Tim got more than he wanted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading data in the afterglow

The world slunk back into focus and Jason heaved in deep breaths watching the colours flush back in. That had been… better than he’d expected. Sure he’d slept with Kori before, and knew she was active, had suspicions about Roy, but together… God. Jason was actually tired. His muscles sung slow aching melodies in a way he hadn’t had in a very long time.

 

“That was amazing.” Roy announced breathlessly from Jason’s side.

 

Roy’s torso was to the right of Jason, but his limbs had gotten tangled somewhere along the line and there was an arm over Jason’s chest, and a hand somehow wedged under his head but that could have also been Kori’s.

 

“It was indeed…” Kori’s face appeared in Jason’s vision as she pulled herself over Jason’s chest, laying a lazy kiss on his shoulder and Roy’s head, she was smiling, “most enjoyable.”

 

 They must have also worked to her levels of endurance because after she’d bestowed her kisses, Kori lay down again, head on Jason’s shoulder. Her hair was pulled back, sweat keeping it from falling and sticking to Jason’s own rather sweaty chest.

 

“Good then we have a new workout.” Jason tried to stop smirking, but it was a futile effort, “it might even get you into shape Harper.”

 

Jason’s own hand was resting on the side of Roy’s hip and he took the chance to hit him with it. His smirk only widened as their tangled legs jostled as Roy tried to kick him and failed.

 

“Ha.” Roy was close enough to ear to blow his warm breath in, “I thought you liked my current shape.”

 

Talk about leaving it open for easy responses. Jason didn’t bother to hide his smirk this time.

 

“And-“

 

The door rattled with a knock.

 

Jason, Kori and Roy all moved. Roy leaped with lighting speed, grabbing his bow and aiming it square at the door, Kori was in the air hands glowing dangerously and Jason’s guns were aimed at the door by the time the second knock came.

 

Yeah sure, Jason knew this wasn’t a normal person’s reaction to a door knock, but then normal people didn’t usually load all the entry points to get to the door with alarms so a door knock would be the last warning to alert you to a visitor. Since no alarms went off, their visitor had avoided the entry points deliberately, gotten creative and come up with a new one.

 

Besides, Jason knew he was not the only one who hated surprises. Came with the job.

 

“Room service?” Jason called out mockingly, hands steady, “Cause we’ve already got all our orders.”

 

There was a silence, a breath of it and Jason watched Kori from the corner of his eye. She flew between Roy and him, preparing for a hasty get away. Out the open window if her gaze could be believed.

 

Which, since they were all still nude, would be interesting sight to see over Hong Kong.

 

“Nearly. I am delivering something.” Came the response through the door.

 

Damn. Damn. Jason knew that voice. _Damn_.

 

Sighing he swung his legs from the bed, grabbing the sheet as he went and wrapped it around himself. At Roy and Kori’s surprised looks he rolled his eyes.

 

Yeah cause if Tim was going to interrupt him, Jason was gonna make it crystal clear what he was interrupting. A gun at his hand worked as a pleasant reminder as well.

 

“Couldn’t you just send it at Christmas?” Jason asked snidely, edging the door open enough to see through but not far enough, keeping Kori and Roy hidden from view, “Cause I’m pretty sure that’s what estranged-I-tried-to-put-you-in-jail-family is supposed to do.”

 

Red Robin looked like a mirror image of what he had when Jason had left Gotham behind: full of unbending morals, judging eyes and a damn weird cowl. When Tim saw Jason, his lips flattened. Whether it was at the sheet and the implication therein, or the gun, was anyone’s guess.

 

Personally Jason hoped it was a combination.

 

“Well, think of this as a _I-found this and thought of you_ gift” Tim returned dryly, taking a few steps back from the door.

 

Clearly he expected Jason to join him. Jason smiled bitterly, never let the family expectations down did he?

 

With a hand wave of stay to Kori and Roy, he let himself follow Tim, shutting the door behind him.

 

In no way was this his dream way of spending the afterglow from the best sex he’d had in years.

 

“You couldn’t have waited?” Jason complained, slouching down on a chair.

 

Tim sat down delicately opposite him, a thick envelope on the table. He looked pointedly down at the table.

 

“I did.”

 

Jason laughed. Because yeah, Tim knew exactly what he interrupted. He smirked slyly.

 

“Decided to stay around for the show then?” Jason asked lewdly, leaning forward on his elbows.

 

Tim blushed heatedly under his mask. Jason’s brow crept higher. He was pointedly fiddling around with the envelope. Which, yeah, could wait.

 

“Oh, really?” Jason laughed lowly, “Tim I never would have guessed, you little stalker.”

 

The blush was positively neon now. Jason only smirked wider. None of them had been particularly quiet, finding no reason to be. Rather he and Kori had taken particular delight in drawing moans from Roy. Had Tim heard every gasp? Every breathy moan and pleased groan?

 

Jason leant in closer, asking huskily, ”Was it as good for you as it was for me?”

 

Tim’s mouth straightened in an unforgiving line but it looked only more ridiculous when compared to the high flush sitting on his cheeks.

 

“Look, I’ve come across some information you might be interested in, if you don’t want to know about the smugglers I can…”

 

Jason propped up a chin in his hand, elbow resting on the table, eyes bright on Tim.

 

“Tim you’re no fun.” Jason told him, but that was the fun out of the way, it seemed like they were straight onto business, shame, “What’s it gonna cost me?”

 

Tim met his gaze solidly, blush fading away.

 

“I’d say information for information, that would be fair wouldn’t it?”


End file.
